


More than one way

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Nervousness, Parenthood, Pregnancy, adorbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't remember having a mother," she said quietly. "What if I don't do it right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than one way

Thruik rolled over in the night to find Delona sitting up, hands folded across her belly. "Everything okay?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't remember having a mother," she said quietly. "What if I don't do it right?"

He put his hand over hers. "You know lots of mothers you could talk to, if you wanted. My mother, or Ardith, or, uh, Shirin who runs the bakery down the street..."

Del gave him a Look that said he wasn't helping matters, so he changed course. "There isn't just one way to be a parent 'right'. You'll be fine. No, we will."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
